


My Favorite Color's Liam

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Idk what this was, M/M, Protective/Possessive!Zayn, Top!Zayn, bottom!Liam, i just made a AO3 account omg, im so excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scrabble on Zayn and Liam’s first meeting, conversation, hand holding, hug, I love you’s, kiss, French kiss, shower, handjob, blowjob, and time (sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Color's Liam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) So i just made an ao3 account to post my fics up ^.^ Im really excited

They met when Zayn was 4 and Liam was 3. Crazy how both boys could remember each other at such a young age.

Liam was holding onto his mother’s pinky while scurrying through Toys R Us, making their way to the Toy Story section. Liam immediately saw a plush Woody doll and toddled towards it, not light on his feet. He grabbed one of them and looked around for the Buzz toys. He spotted a small boy, probably around his age, with huge Hazel eyes that sparkled as he reached up for a Buzz action figure.

Liam kind of liked his black coal hair and nice chubby cheeks and tan olive skin and yeah, maybe Liam wants to befriend him and possibly chat about Toy Story and how his favorite moment wass when Woody met Jessie and yeah Liam would like to do a lot of things with the slightly bigger boy but they were just two strangers who didn’t know each other.

Zayn finally reached the action figure of Buzz, his favorite character of his favorite all time movie. Recently turning 4, his mother promised him toys and so there they were. He heard someone calling ‘Liam’ and turned a few counters full of toys ahead to see a small boy, a tad smaller than him, with a stuffed Woody in his small hands. He had short brown hair and giant chubby cheeks and big brown chocolate eyes. An average sized woman with blonde hair arrived behind him and took his hand, leading him away.

Zayn might’ve wished to see the boy again as soon as his own mother came to pick him up.

)*(

The next time Zayn and Liam met was when Zayn was 5 and Liam was 4.

Liam had just arrived to preschool and ran to the back yard where recess is held. Luck struck him when he saw the same boy from a year ago. The Buzz boy. He was sitting under the monkey bars, alone, knees pressed close to his body and his chin on top of them.

Zayn looked around and watched all the kids playing and running and making new friends. Zayn wasn’t weird or a freak, he just didn’t like to meet new people. Personally, he thought all the kids who went here were stuck up because it was a private preschool. Which meant everyone judged and got judged.

“Hullo.” A small voice spoke from Zayn’s side.

He turned to see a small boy sitting down next to him, in the shade, under the monkey bars. Oh my gosh. It was the same boy from Toys R Us. Same hair, same cheeks, same eyes. “’Ello.” Zayn replied quickly.

“My names Leeyum.”

“M’Zen.”

“I saw you at Toys R Us.”

“I saw you there, too..”

)*(

Zayn was 8 and Liam was 7 when they began hand holding. After their meeting in preschool, they’ve been inseparable. Sticking together through the rest of preschool, kindergarten, first grade, and now second. Play dates after school, sleep overs on the weekend, vacations together. Best friend things.

Zayn and Liam were at the park, laughing, playing, running. The usual. They were lying down on the soft green grass, looking up at the clouds, to try and find shapes.

“I see….,” Zayn began, “A duck!”

“Where?” Liam asked, his eyes shifting around the light blue sky.

“Never mind, it deformed.” Zayn grumbled.

“Oh! There’s a hand!” Liam squealed.

“Where?” Zayn asked.

“There!” Liam lifted his left hand and pointed with his index finger to a cloud that looked more like 5 sausages then a hand but Zayn didn’t wanna ruin Liam’s spirit – (well not really, Liam just had a beautiful smile plastered on his face and Zayn would go home and skip dessert if he knew he was the reason that caused such a stunning, gorgeous, amazing smile to disappear) – but then Liam stretched open his hand, all 5 digits separating trying to match the puffy white cloud.

A small smile creped on Zayn’s face, tugging the corner of his lips upwards as he stared at Liam’s hand. Small, skinny, and light tan. He suddenly sat up and shifted his body so he was facing Liam’s lying body and outstretched hand. He put up his left hand and matched it the same as Liam’s, moving it forward so it was palm to palm with Liam’s.

Liam sat up too, making sure not to move his hand away from Zayn’s. So he didn’t look like a bad friend – (defiantly not because lightning tingled all over Liam’s body and down his spine constantly from Zayn’s touch, of course not) – of course.

Zayn then pushed his fingers in the spaces between Liam’s and clutched down quickly. Liam doing the same after a second heart beat. They both smiled to each other. Zayn loving the way Liam’s eyes crinkled at the edge and Liam loving the way Zayn’s cheekbones grew higher.

They both stood up and walked over to the swings together, hands molded, swinging, on such a lovely day. Nothing wrong could happen. Well not yet.

Turns out the swings were taken by some boys. Some boys Zayn and Liam knew very well, mostly Zayn considering he was their neighbor. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. They were swinging as high as their feet could kick but abruptly stopped once they noticed Zayn and Liam’s forms.

“Well, well, well,” Louis snorted, “If it isn’t the faggots.”

“What’s a faggot?” Liam asked.

“It means that you’re gay, and stupid. That’s what you two are. Disgusting, repulsive, useless.” Harry spat.

Zayn noticed the tears welling up in Liam’s eyes and the hard squeeze he gave to Zayn’s hand, his grip tightening and knuckles turning white.

Liam’s always been sensitive. Zayn’s always liked that about Liam. He remembered when Zayn’s uncle died, an Uncle Liam’s never met and now never will, Liam had cried so hard. Zayn had a few drops slip from his eyes and roll down his cheeks but Liam was weeping like crazy. Zayn thought Liam would hold him but Zayn was the one holding Liam, pressing him tightly against his chest while Liam got his shirt wet with tears. He remembered when they saved up their allowance for months, and then buying the newest Batman comic. Liam had accidently ripped a page when flipping it out of excitement to read on. He had cried for an hour, apologizing while Zayn held him and told him it was ok. He also recalled the time Liam spent hours trying to glue back together Zayn’s lava lamp, even after the goo had disintegrated, that he accidentally bumped into. He rubbed his hand under his drippy nose and wet, pink tinted cheeks, getting glue everywhere.

“We’re not faggots, we’re best friends.” Zayn snapped back.

“Yeah..” Liam said weakly, but Zayn knew he was just trying to be confident.

Louis had chuckled, “Best friends? Best friends don’t hold hands. Besides, why are you best friends with him, Zayn? You could have better friends than that moron.” Louis said.

Zayn turned to Liam who had let go of Zayn’s hand to cover his face while he shook; Zayn knowingly knew he was crying. Zayn growled, a painful discomfort from his throat erupted, and flipped back around to Louis, bolting towards him and landing a stickful fist at Louis’s cheek.

Louis had fallen to the floor, flailing off the swing. Harry ran quickly towards them, jumping on Zayn’s back and bringing them to the ground. Zayn turned around, so he was lying on his back, Harry on top of him, sending violent punches to Zayn’s face. Zayn sat up, pushing/knocking Harry off of him. He then got up and in turn, kicked Harry hard on the side.

He walked over to where Liam was sitting on the floor, peeking through the hands on his face. Once Zayn was in front of him, he let out his hand and Liam took it without a second thought. Zayn helped him up and used his free hand to wipe away Liam’s tears.

He turned back to where Louis had gotten up to help Harry, his cheek red and a small gash. “Make fun of him again and you’ll have more than just your cheek to worry about.” He huffed, walking away with Liam in tow, their hands laced together.

)*(

Their first hug was a free days after that. Liam came over and gasped when he saw the black/blue/purple mark blooming Zayn’s right eye. Harry had hit that spot, making Zayn have a black eye.

“Oh my god, this is all my fault.” Liam cried, tears falling freely from his eyes.

“No it’s not Li, I’m the one who punched him first.” Zayn tried to explain.

“But Z, you did that because of me.”

“Liam, it’s ok, relax, ok? My mum says it’s going to go away in a few day-”

“Few days!? Oh my god, I’m so sa-sa-sarrryyy!” Liam stuttered, tears flowing out of him like a water fall.

Zayn rolled his eyes, throwing his arms around Liam’s shoulder as Liam hugged Zayn’s torso, not even making it all the way around. “It’s ok,” Zayn whispered in his ear, “Anyone who makes fun of you is worth the pain. Didn’t you see them? I made it out lucky, they’ll need to go to the doctors.” Liam had giggled.

)*(

Zayn was 11 and Liam was 10. They were in fifth grade, sadly put in different classes.

They would still walk to school together, meet up for lunch, and walk home together.

Nothing really changed accept for growth and more hand holding.

)*(

When Zayn was 12 and Liam was 11, a girl came into their lives, one Liam despised.

Her name was Perrie, she was in their sixth grade class and got paired up with them to do a project. Zayn didn’t really care but Liam was jealous – (Although he would never admit it out loud, Perrie was a very pretty girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, cute smile, everything a boy could want. He also over heard the conversation Zayn’s parents had with Zayn, telling him how he’ll get nice fuzzy feelings when he sees a girl he likes. Liam didn’t like the idea of Zayn and Perrie going out and him becoming the third wheel and have Zayn leave him to get hitched with Perrie and have little Zerrie troll babies, no not one bit) – and he would like to get an A on the project and have Perrie exit their lives forever.

They were up in the tree house in Zayn’s back yard, papers surrounding the three of them, pencils in all their hands, and rulers next to them.

“So..” Perrie huffed, flicking her hair out of her face, “S’pretty hot in here, ain’t it?” She asked.

“I guess.” Zayn spoke up, his head down, drawing something on the large poster paper.

“Yeah..” Perrie mumbled, “Well, um, I need a sharpener for my pencil. Liam be a dearie and fetch me one from the house, will ya?” She asked, gazing at Liam.

Liam frowned, an annoyed look morphing onto his face, he looked at Zayn to say something to her for him but Zayn never looked up from the paper. He sighed and climbed down, rushing to the house and scrambling through Zayn’s bedroom looking on his desk.

Liam spotted a small doodle of ‘Liam <3’ on a paper with a Batman sketch and smiled to himself, the hatred and annoyingness suddenly vanished. Liam quickly got back on track, found a sharpener, and ran back to the tree house, not wanted the two of those crazy kids being alone any longer.

When he got back, he noticed Perrie was way closer to Zayn than she originally was and her hand was on Zayn’s shoulder as she watched him sketch. Zayn, though, probably hadn’t looked up since he left.

Liam sat down in his spot in the corner and tossed the sharpener at Perrie who caught it with a glare after it hit her leg.

Zayn unexpectedly got up, brushing his knees, “Babe, want something to drink?” He asked and wooo when did he start calling Perrie babe, and why wouldn’t he tell Liam, his best friend of all time who’s way more important than some fake blond skank, what was really going on between th-

“Liam, Babe, ‘ello, m’talking to you.” Zayn said louder.

Liam snapped his head up, “Huh?” He asked sheepishly.

Zayn was staring at him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern, “Want something to drink, babe?”

And Liam froze because wow Zayn just called him babe and it was him whom he called babe the first time and not Perrie and his heart it beating really loud and fast and babe babe babe babe babe-

“Li, are you ok?” Zayn asked.

“Huh?” Liam mumbled, “Oh! Um-Yeah, just… Thinking, is all.” He smiled innocently, hoping Zayn would buy off the lie but he was wrong when Zayn glared at him for lying because let’s be honest here, Zayn could read Liam like an opened book, “But-um-yeah, I could really use some water..”

Zayn grinned, although the glint in his eyes said WE’RE TALKIN’ LATER was still there.

“Umm..” Perrie coughed awkwardly, “I’m kinda thirsty too..”

Zayn turned to her, the grin a little smaller than it was for Liam, “’Course.” He said and left.

And shit Zayn just left him with the Spawn of Satan- he means Perrie.

“So,” She said harshly, “Are you and like Zayn, together?” She asked, her piercing blue eyes connecting with Liam’s dull ones.

The flashes of being called a faggot when he was little came hurdling back, making Liam’s head hurt, and no he doesn’t want Zayn to get hurt again. “What? Of course not, we’re just best friends.” He said.

“Good,” She mused, “Because I’m trying to work my way into him, ya know, so he’ll ask me out.” She smiled cutely.

“Why?” Liam couldn’t help but ask.

“Uh-duh, because every girl talks about him in school. Only 12 and such nice cheekbones. Hot. You’re just his little sidekick,” and wow that hurt, “He’s the main star. So, I know you’re like his best friend and all so if you could just like give him pointers for me like tell him ‘perries real nice and pretty so you should like date her’ that’d be perfect, sweetie. But if you don’t, I’ll tell everyone you’re a faggot, so.” She said.

And WOW desperate much and where is Zayn with the stupid fucking drinks because how long does it take to get 3 glasses of water omg-

“M’Back.” Zayn says climbing in, “’Er ya go babe.” He says, handing Liam his cup and then giving Perrie’s hers.

Liam takes a sip of water and looks up to see Zayn back to sketching and Perrie glaring at him, “Oh, right, um, Z?” He asks and Zayn replies with a grunt, “Perrie was just telling me about how she wants to die her hair blue,” he made up, “and that’s your favorite color, right? Wouldn’t that be cool?” He asked.

Zayn looked up slightly from the paper, meeting Liam’s eyes before saying, “Yeah, that’s defiantly awesome.” And going back to the drawing.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Liam can see Perrie give him a thumbs up out of Zayn’s sight.

Later on, when Perrie has to leave, she asks Zayn to walk her out and Liam stares out the window after them. He sees Perrie hug Zayn and Zayn lazily hug back, and he watches how Perrie says something and Zayn replies shortly and her smile drops but then it’s back as quickly as it left and she says something along the lines of ‘maybe another time’ and gives him a wet kiss on the cheek before going on her way.

When Zayn comes to him room where Liam is, he closes the door behind him and looks at Liam staring out the window, and raises an eyebrow.

“What’d she say?” Liam asks.

“Just wanted to know if I was free tomorrow.” Zayn shrugs is off like it’s nothing but it’s something to Liam.

“And are you?” He spits.

Zayn stares at him for a moment before answering, “No, we’re going to the movies.. Li, what’s wrong? You’ve been out of it all day and now you’re angry. What happened?” Zayn asks.

Liam sighs, long and hard, thinking this stuff shouldn’t be happening to a sixth grader who thanks god he didn’t get acne yet, “Nothing..”

“Don’t pass it off as nothing, Liam. Somethin’s been off on you today, I mean Liam, really, you know I hate when people dye their hair, that’s not cool, what gives?”

“Perrie likes you ok?” Liam says loudly, “She wanted me to tell you that so you would ask her out. Guess it worked right? I mean you can’t go out tomorrow but you can the day after that or after that or after tha-”

“Liam,” Zayn cuts him off, “Are you kidding me? She-and-me, never gonna happen.”

“Wha-Really?” Liam asks, turning around.

“Yeah, I mean, ew first of all, gross, her, never, and second, why are you so worked up about it?” Zayn asked but Liam can kind of tell Zayn already knows because a small twitch on the corners of Zayn’s lips are forming a smug smirk.

“No reason..” Liam says a little too quickly which gives everything away.

“Oh, Li, don’t be jealous. She’ll never replace you, yeah? You’re my best friend, I love you.” Zayn said.

Liam turned around, now facing Zayn, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you, too, Zayn.”

)*(

Zayn’s 12 now and so is Liam. Though, Zayn’s birthday is coming up in a week and he still won’t tell Liam what he wants.

“The time will come when I tell you, Li, be patient.” Is all he says when Liam keeps asking.

But then it’s the day before January 12th, and Zayn hasn’t said a word to him about a present.

“Z, seriously, I’m freaking out, come on. Tell me. Please, I’ll look like an idiot if I show up without a present.” Liam tries talking to him.

“The time will come when I tell you, L-”

“-i, be patient, I know, I know.” He sighs.

Zayn just grins wickedly.

Then it’s the day of Zayn’s birthday. It’s early in the morning and he went over to Zayn’s house. Zayn’s mother has just finished cooking Zayn’s breakfast and asks if he can bring it up to the birthday boy because she’s sure he’d rather wake up to Liam’s stunning face then her ugly mug and after minutes of arguing and Liam telling her she’s beautiful and her husbands a very lucky man, he agrees and goes up the stairs with the tray.

He knocks lightly on Zayn’s door before opening it softly, the creaks barely heard. He sees Zayn’s sleeping form and sets the tray on the furniture next to his bed.

“Z?” He whispers, shaking Zayn slowly and then rapidly a long tan arm reaches for him and drags him into bed.

Zayn’s suddenly on top of him, his arms caging Liam down, and Liam can feel the damn blood/heat rush to his cheeks.

“’Ello.” Zayn speaks, a mischievous Cheshire cat like smug smile spreading on his lips at the sight of Liam.

“H-Hullo, Z. H-Happy birthday.” He stumbles.

“Thanks, babe.” Zayn says cheerfully and nuzzles his face into the crook of Liam’s neck, kissing a spot lightly.

“Right, you still haven’t told me-”

“What I wanted, yes, yes,” Zayn cuts him off, “Meet me here at 6, m’k?” He whispers hotly in Liam’s ear and wow their only 12 and Zayn’s an early peeker if he’s this sexual with his friends.

“Mhmm.” Liam barley makes out as Zayn crawls off him and out of bed, heading for the showers.

Turns out Perrie was invited to the party and Liam’s mood of excitement went down to killmeplease in a matter of bright blue hair. She actually did it.

Liam finally spots Zayn coming out of the house and into the backyard where his relatives and strangers gathered.

They all woop when they see him and yell ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO’ which Liam was, in fact, not prepared for.

He smiles and thanks them and then spots Liam, trying to walk over to him, Perrie stops him to congratulate him for turning 13 and Liam really wants to kill her now.

Zayn’s mother comes for him and asks if he can help set up the food with her and he immediately agrees because he doesn’t want to stand there and watch those crazy kids interact any longer than he already had.

After the foods done, someone comes from behind him and wraps their arms around Liam’s waist, allowing their chin to dig deep into Liam’s shoulder, and the smell of expensive hair products hits Liam, and he knows it’s Zayn.

“Stop being jealous, Li, I can feel your jealousy from across the room.” He chuckles into Liam’s ear.

Liam squirms, “I am not jealous.” He fumes.

“The death glare you’re sending to Perrie says otherwise.” He whispers.

Liam’s about to argue that he is most defiantly not jealous of some skank but then Zayn is biting and nibbling softly on Liam’s ear lobe and all Liam can manage is wide eyes and an opened mouth. Then, Zayn is gone as quick and unexpected as he appeared.

It’s nearing 6, 5:52 reads Liam’s watch, and he’s getting nervous. Zayn has been avoiding Liam since the ‘ear situation’. Not talking to him, looking at him, or getting near him.

Oh my god what if his birthday present is that he wants Liam out of his life forever because he’s in love with fucking Perrie and that surprise surprise he actually likes people who dye their hair and Liam would dye his hair and his fucking eyebrows blue if it meant Zayn would love him and-wait what.is.he.saying!? He doesn’t like or love Zayn, right? At least not in that way, right? RIGHT!?

Liam stares down at his watch, 5:58 blinking rapidly. He watches Zayn walk back inside the house, sending Liam a wink before disappearing inside and oh dear, he better go.

Liam stands in front of Zayn’s bedroom door, its 6 on the dot, and he opens the door to see Zayn sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes lighten when Liam walks into the room, he notices. He shuts the door and waits for Zayn to speak who, in return, gets up. He walks over to Liam and Liam thinks he’s going to start yelling for Liam to get away from him forever but instead to Liam’s surprise, he pushes Liam against the wall, one of his legs going in between Liam’s legs, spreading them, Zayn’s arms caging Liam against the wall like he had done earlier in bed. Liam flinches, thinks Zayn’s going to hit him when he feels Zayn’s breathing by his ear.

“M’not gonna hurt you, Li, never.” He mumbles.

“Um-Z, you-um, ok?” Liam asks.

“Never better.” Zayn says, peeling his head back so he’s looking directly into Liam’s eyes, “M’ready to tell you what I want for my birthday.” He says.

“Wha-What is it?” Liam asks.

“What I want… Is to kiss you.” Zayn says, confidently, “Can I, Li?”

Liam kind of zones out because what and who and where and why.

“Li,” Zayn says, bringing him back down to earth, “Can I?” He asks hopefully, biting the bottom of his lip.

Liam nods, hurriedly, “Yes.”

Zayn smiles before leaning in and pressing his plump lips over Liam’s own pair. Zayn’s lips are moist and soft and everything’s he’s ever dreamed of – (not that he stayed up late at night, wondering what they tasted like or anything) – and then Zayn pulls away.

“Let’s get back to the party, babe.” Zayn says, entwining their hands together and walking out.

Zayn didn’t let go of his hand for the rest of the party.

)*(

In eighth grade, Zayn’s 14 and Liam’s 13.

Their put in separate classes but still see each other during every break, plus Zayn walks Liam to every class.

None of them have talked about the kiss nor done anything about it. They’ve acted as if it never happened, even though Liam wants to bring it up so badly, he’s just too shy to.

Liam’s 13 and young and stupid and in love with his best friend and walking to Zayn’s house one early morning because Zayn is, strangely, not in front of his house waiting for him when he witnesses horror, terror, absolute, destruction.

He stops a house or two down Zayn’s when he spots the oh too familiar blue hair.

Perrie’s in front of Zayn in his driveway, a bored expression waited on Zayn’s face while Perrie’s perky little self smiled and talked.

“Listen, Perrie, I have to go, I’ll catch ya late-”

“Oh! Of course, just, one more thing.” She says, adorably.

“Wha-” Zayn wasn’t able to finish his question when Perrie leans in and presses her gloss-covered lips to Zayn’s for a whole 27 seconds and Zayn did absolutely nothing to remove her.

She pulled away first and skipped her way to school, which was lucky for her and unlucky for Liam because he would sure kill her and dump her body somewhere in a river without a problem, the other way then where Liam was standing.

He watched as Zayn shook his head and walked down his drive way onto the curb and then the sidewalk, he stopped quickly when noticing Liam standing there.

“Li, babe, what’ya doin’ here?” He asked, eyes wide in fear.

“Wondering why you weren’t outside… I-I got worried.. You could’ve just told me you were dating…. I wouldn’t gotten mad you know..” Liam mumbled.

“Liam,” Zayn sighed, “We’re not datin-”

“Then why’d you kiss her!?” Liam hissed, unable to keep his voice down.

“I-I didn’t, Li. She kissed me.” Zayn explained.

“But you didn’t push her away! You let it-let it… Happin’….”

“Liam. No. I don’t like her. She was waiting outside for me for some reason. She asked me if I could hang out with her this weekend but I told her no but she kept asking and asking and talking and talking and I was about to leave to pick you up Li, but then she kissed me and what, I can’t push a girl. Please, believe me.”

“So… So… You don’t get that fuzzy warm feeling when you’re around her? You didn’t feel fireworks when she kissed you? You can’t imagine having little troll babies with her?” Liam asked, his wide innocent eyes looking up at Zayn.

Zayn cackled, “No Liam, none of that. I’ll never get those feelings for anyone else other than you.” Zayn said, shrugging.

“I-What?” Liam asked.

Zayn grinned, “Love you, Li.”

“I l-love you too, Z..” Liam said automatically

“Good.”

)*(

Zayn was 15 and Liam was 14, going to high school.

Arriving to school, they first headed towards Liam’s locker.

Liam started getting books out while Zayn leaned against a random person’s locker, next to Liam’s.

A short girl passed by, probably a Freshmen like them, and stopped abruptly when she saw Zayn. She began to fix her hair and makeup quickly before shooting him a dazzling smile.

“Hiya hottie.” She purred.

“Hey there, babe.” Zayn replied and Liam wanted to roll his eyes in disgust as he piled his books.

“Maybe we coul-”

Before the girl could finish, Zayn cut her off, saying, “Not interested. Sorry.”

The girl gaped at him and Liam tried to stifle his giggle as she stomped away.

Liam peeked his head out of his locker to ask Zayn why he said that but a hand was there, holding his chin in place and soft lips brushed up against his ear muttering, “Stop being jealous, Li.”

Liam was about to argue and say that he wasn’t jealous and why would he have to be because she was just a stranger who throws herself at anyone with a heartbeat but then the bell rung and Zayn let go of his chin and moved away.

After class, different from Zayn’s, he exited the door where Zayn was already waiting for him, of course, but this time, he was with 2 girls. One short and pudgy with dark purple hair and the other with Bright Blue Hair.

“Hey Z.. Perrie..” Liam muttered as he walked up to them.

“Liam! Hi doll, this is my best friend, Jade. She’s so heard lots ‘bout you.” Perrie winked.

Liam looked towards Jade who gave him a shy smile and a wave of the fingers. She was pretty. Nice eyes, lips, pretty hair, cute. He would totally go for her, if he, ya know, didn’t prefer dick, or more specifically, Zayn’s dick.

“Hi.” He said with a grin, watching from the corner of his as a frown grew on Zayn’s face, “Would you like to sit with us at lunch?” Liam asked, loving how Zayn balled his hands into fists.

“Uh-uh sureee..” Jade whispered, shyly.

“Right…” Zayn spat, “Perrie, let’s get lunch, yeah?” He said, a smirk painted on his lips.

It was now Liam’s turn to frown, angrily.

“Yeah, let’s leave these two love birds alone.” She winked at Jade and scurried off with Zayn.

“So…” Liam began but was intercepted by Jade.

“I’m in love with Perrie.” She said quickly.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, and I-Wait. What!?”

“And you’re in love with Zayn, it’s a shame.” She shook her head, “But at least Zayn loves you back.”

“Excuse me, but what are you talking about?”

“It’s pretty obvious he was jealous and that you’re jealous when he’s with Perrie or any girl.” She mumbled.

“Um-and you like.. Perrie?”

“Yes.”

“Right.. Let’s get some food.”

Sitting down at the lunch table next to Jade, Liam noticed Zayn and Perrie were close together on the other side. Zayn’s arm slung over her thin shoulders. Liam huffed, taking his apple and biting it harshly. He watched silently, with Jade, as Zayn and Perrie got cozier and watched as Perrie leaned her head on Zayn’s shoulder and watched as Zayn fed Perrie a piece of his sandwich and nope.

Liam stood up swiftly, “I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me.”

He clambered out the table and out of the cafeteria and ran for the loo. There was no one there considering everyone liked food. He sighed and leaned against the wall, hoping for some quiet to comfort him and help him clean his head.

Just then, the door opened but Liam’s eyes were closed and he didn’t really care if it was some student who had to piss, he didn’t. But then he heard a click like a lock, a lock for a certain door, a lock for the only door in the bathroom.

He opened up his eyes and saw Zayn staring at him near the door, where he locked it.

“Wh-What are you doing here?” Liam asked, standing up straighter.

Zayn gave him a pitiful look, removing his hand from the door knob and walking towards Liam, “You’re an idiot, you know that?” He said, amused.

“What?” Liam asked because he certainly wasn’t an idiot. High averages for all his classes, breezes through homework, takes college courses, knows how to identify an – Zayn precipitously pushed him, against the wall, and pressed him there, hard. “Z?” Liam asked, feeling one of Zayn’s hands moving down his back, the other laying on his shoulder, Zayn’s lips softly next to his ear.

“You’re an idiot. I told you time and time that I’m never going to love her but you still glare at her. You imbecile. Love you, ‘member Li, love you always.” Zayn cooed into his ear.

“Love you too, Z..” Liam said quietly, “But-um-why are you..?”

“Love you, Li. Love you so much it hurts.” Zayn groaned.

“Z, l-love yo-”

“I love you, Liam James Payne. I love you so much.” Zayn repeated.

“I love you t-”

“Liam,” Zayn said, moving back a bit so he was face to face with his best friend, “I love you.”

“I-I lllove y-”

“Liam. Can I kiss you?”

“Again?” Liam asked.

“Again.” Zayn concluded.

“Yes.”

Zayn surged forward, melding their lips together. It took Liam a few seconds to realize what he agreed to but then he immediately responded by wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck, pulling him in closer. It stayed like that for a bit, lips smothered over lips. Then Liam felt something wet and slimy lick at his bottom lip. Liam opened his mouth reluctantly and felt Zayn’s tongue slither in, pressing down on Liam’s own. Their tongue battled and danced and tasted each other and dripped with saliva and loved.

Zayn pulled away first, panting slightly, drool dripping down to his chin, “Love you, Li.” He said after a moment.

“Love you too, Z.”

)*(

Zayn was 16 and Liam was 15.

Their relationship wasn’t defiantly a relationship, well yet. After their kiss and their second kiss, a few more stolen kisses here and there and I love you’s and make out sessions but nothing serious.

Liam kept wondering if Zayn is just playing him along. Maybe Zayn is just using him. But he knows Zayn would never do that to him, ever. But he got real tired of guessing if he and Zayn were a couple or just friends with benefits.

He marched over to Zayn’s house, rushing upstairs to Zayn’s room. He looked around but Zayn wasn’t in his room, he was taking a shower. Liam sighed, he didn’t want to wait, hell he didn’t even want to be here to ask such a stupid question. He ripped off his clothes and walked into the bathroom, pulling the glass door of the shower open and stepping in.

“Shit! Li!? What the fuck babe! Nearly had a fuckin’ heart ertack.” Zayn panted, he had a hand sprawled on top of his heart.

“I-” Liam stopped. Stopped because he looked down for a moment, a slight little second, when he saw Zayn’s cock. His eyes just kind of zeroed in on it, stopping him from continuing.

Zayn’s chuckle was loud and continuous, “Like what you see, eh babe?” He asked.

“Um.. I.. I um…” Liam stuttered, finally looking away and up to Zayn.

“You know I love you and all, Li, but any reason you decided to take a shower with me?” Zayn asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Um-I.. Right. What-What are we Zayn?”

“What’d’ya mean?”

“Are we-Are we best friends or with benefits or.. Are we-we d-dating?” Liam questioned.

“Oh. Well. We can be whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“So.. We can date?”

“Course.”

“Does-Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

“Course.” Zayn beamed, wrapping his arms around Liam’s waist and pulling him closer. Their crotches touched, pressed against each other and Zayn didn’t really mind it but Liam did.

His cock stood up and hardened against Zayn’s. What was this feeling? Why is his cock standing up for Zayn? He means, it’s happened before but only in the mornings randomly.

Zayn was about to lean in to kiss Liam but the younger of the two said, “Why is it hard Z?”

“What? You’re dick?”

“Yeah..”

“Li, babe, haven’t you ever’d masturbated?” Zayn asked.

“No. I usually just wait till it goes away.” Liam admitted shyly.

“Li, oh my god, you just need to touch yourself. You know that right?”

“Yes, I just, I never got around to it.”

“Turn around.” Zayn said, letting his arms limp to their sides.

Liam did as he was told, flipping around so he was staring at the white tiled covered walls of the shower when he felt Zayn’s chest press against his back. An arm swiveled to his abs, sliding down to his erection.

“Z, what-what are you doing?” Liam asked, his breathe hitching when Zayn’s hand wrapped around his cock, giving it a good squeeze. “NuW! Z! What-What, oh god.” Liam stuttered as Zayn started pumping his fist various times.

“Feel good, baby?” Zayn asked, teasingly.

“Yes, yes, god yes.” Liam moaned.

“Gonna cum for me, Li? Huh, gonna cum all over the wall?” Zayn mocked, nipping at Liam’s ear sharply.

“Yes, yyyessss.” Liam huffed, releasing hot, sticky cum over the shower wall, “Fuck, Zayn. My turn, wanna make you feel good, too.”

“No, Liam, no. You don’t have to.” Zayn stopped him.

“But-”

“No.”

“Fine, can you at least kiss me?”

“Yes.”

So they stood there, lips locking, hands molding, standing under the water.

)*(

When Zayn’s 17 and Liam’s 16, he decides to ask the love of his life out on a real date.

Yeah, Zayn’s been in love with Liam even since he was about 10. He knew he had a strong beating for the younger boy. He always got warm and fuzzy around the brunette. Whenever he smiled or laughed or pouted or did anything. He never thought Liam would like or actually love him back. To this day, he still doesn’t believe it but he’s happy enough to keep Liam as long as he’ll have him.

He gathered a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped chocolate box that each had different fillings and walked over to Liam’s house.

On the way there, he noticed a head full of bright blue hair and uh oh.

“Zayn! Hi!” Perrie saluted, jogging towards him.

“Um, hey, Per, hi, I uh, I gotta go, sorry.” He tried to move around her but she stopped him and squealed.

“Are those for me!?” She asked, snatching the chocolates and flowers out of his hands and smacking a kiss on his cheek, “Thanks Z!”

“Hey!” A voice behind him said that brought warmth to his tummy, “That’s my name for him; get your own, skank.”

“I am not a skank.” Perrie fought.

Zayn turned to see the boy he fell way too hard for glare at him before turning his attention to her in anger.

“YOU have to understand that he’s not interested,” Liam began, walking towards them so he was in front of her, “He doesn’t like you nor ever will. Stop throwing yourself at him. It won’t make a fucking difference.” He spat.

“Oh, then I suppose he’ll fall in love with you?” Perrie sneered.

“Is that so hard to believe?” Liam fought.

“Uh yeah, because that’s disgusting. That’ll make him a faggot, like you.”

“Woah there, bitch. Fuck off, he’s mine.” Liam hissed.

Perrie laughed, “As if. If he’s yours why did he get me these?” She said, showing him the candies and flowers.

Liam gave them a hard cold stare before zipping around to stare at Zayn with his arms crossed, “Well? Are you going to explain why you got her those and not me?” He asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

“I-They-I-Liam-”

“Just-Just forget it.” Liam sighed, walking close to Zayn now, “If you want this to work out, you have to tell her to leave you alone, Zayn. Now.” Liam gritted.

“Li-”

“Now!” Liam commanded.

Zayn sighed, defeated, and turned to Perrie, “Perrie, I-Me and Liam-We’re, we are together..”

“You’re…. What!?” She gasped, “You mean you’re queer!?”

“I’m gay, Perrie, yes. Sorry.. Um, if you could just..” He grabbed the chocolates out of her grasp, “You can keep the flowers if you want.” He shrugged, clutching Liam’s hand and dragging him away.

They walked in silence until they reached the park, where they sat down on a bench. Breathing and staring at the sky.

“So.. They were for me?” Liam asked, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

“Of course they were for you, babe. Personally, I don’t hate Perrie, but I defiantly don’t like her. I love you, ya know.”

“I know, I love you too.”

Zayn grinned, “Well, these are in fact for you.” He said passing it over to Liam but then pulled it back, “But only if you agree to go on a date with me.”

“Hmm,” Liam thought, tapping his finger against his chin, “Free chocolate and I only need to go on one measly date with you? Whom am I to deny that?”

“Oi! Li, stop messin’round.”

Liam chuckled, “Of course I’ll go out with you, Z. Where’d you have in mind?”

“Erm, actually.. I didn’t think you’d say yes so..” Zayn drained off.

“What!? Why would you think I wouldn’t say yes?” Liam asked, shocked.

“B-Because.. I didn’t know if you liked me back…”

“Zayn. Remember a year ago? When we took that shower?” Liam questioned.

“We took a shower yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before th-”

“Our very first one, when you..” Liam turned an adorable shade of red, “Touched me..?”

“Oh! Oh, yeah.”

“I asked what were we and you said we can be whatever I want. I asked if we could date and you said of course.. Don’t you remember? Plus, we kiss Zayn, a lot and we shower and…. Touch each other.. sometimes… and I always say I love you back, Zayn, you’re so stupid sometimes! Honestly!” Liam said, but he wasn’t angry, there wasn’t a frown, there was a smile.

“I’m sorry babe, I just-I am stupid. God. I-We’ve never been out on a date before so I felt like we weren’t officially dating, Li.”

“We don’t have to go out on a date to make us official sweetie, jeez, as long as we love each other.”

“You’re right, but you already said yes so no takesy backsy’s.” Zayn stuck out his tongue.

“Course not.”

“Then, what would you like to do, my love?”

“Aw! Zaynie! You’re so sappy!” Liam sang, “Hmmmm, maybe we can get some ice cream, and spend some time in the park.. Alone, yeah?”

“Sure babe, anything my love wants.”

Arriving at the ice cream truck, Zayn stepped up to order, “One vanilla cone and a chocolate one, both with rainbow sprinkles.”

“It’s really cute how you know my order, love.” Liam grinned.

“Of course.”

“That’ll be $3.50.” The ice cream man said, handing Liam their cones.

“Oh um-”

“I got it, Li.” Zayn said, already taking out his wallet and paying the man.

“Th-Thanks.” Liam mumbled, passing Zayn’s ice cream over to him.

They walked over to the hill and sat down on the grass, silently licking their ice cream cones, and watching the day pass.

It got dark in a matter of minutes, seeing as it was already 7pm.

“Can I have a lick of your ice cream?” Liam yawned.

Zayn grinned mischievously, “Course babe.” He answered, putting his ice cream cone closer to Liam. As soon as Liam was about to lick it, he jabbed it up so it went all over his button nose. Zayn started cackling as Liam pouted in displeasure.

“Well now you’d better clean it up.” Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course, Li.” Zayn said, calming down. He leaned closer to Liam and brought his hand to the back of Liam’s neck, pulling his head down, that way his lips were in front of his chocolate ice cream covered nose. He gently enclosed his hot mouth around Liam’s nose and sucked, sucked until he could feel the cold away. Pulling away, he licked a wet stripe up Liam’s nose and went face to face with Liam who was redder than a tomato. “Satisfied?” He laughed, going to lick his ice cream when suddenly it was knocked out of his hand, as well as a white ice cream cone landing in a pile on the grass. Zayn was pushed down on his back, Liam crawling on top of him, his eyes dark and full of lust. “Li?”

“That was so hot, Zaynn.” Liam groaned, coming closer and smashing their lips together, their teeth clinking and tongues meeting before lips. Tongues roamed with each other, and hands roamed bodies.

“Ok, ok, Li, we’re in public.” Zayn shifted his head to the side, when Liam started nibbling on his neck; he tried to push him off, “Liam.” He hissed.

“Wanna suck you off so bad sweetheart, so bad.” Liam muffled, putting his hand towards Zayn’s belt and started to unbuckle.

“Liam, we’re in public, come on, let’s go home if you wan’ta.”

“No, want to do it here, want to let everyone see, everyone watch, please Z.” Liam begged, pushing down Zayn’s pants, along with his boxers, “Mmm, so huge, just like I remembered.” He licked his lips and moved off of Zayn to in between his legs, hovering over his cock.

“Liam, god dammit, don’t do it!” He jeered but once he felt Liam surround his mouth over his hardened member, he knew he didn’t have a say in this.

“Mmm.” Liam hummed over his cock. He had no experience whatsoever in cock sucking (considering he’s never watched porn) but he thinks he’s doing a good job since Zayn threw a hand over his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly and grasped Liam’s hair in the other to push him down more, gagging him. If it wasn’t for trusting Zayn not to make him go too far, he would’ve thought he was going to choke.

“Fuck, Liam, use your tongue.” Zayn ordered.

Liam’s giggled was stifled by his mouth full of dick. He used his tongue and circled it around Zayn’s erection, hoping it made his boyfriend feel good just like he had made him feel the first time he touched him.

“Li-Li-Li-Gonna-Gonna… Cum!” Zayn screamed, climaxing into Liam’s mouth (who, in turn, swallowed whole).

Liam grinned, popping Zayn out. He licked his lips and pecked Zayn, who, in return, smiled back.

)*(

During their senior year, Zayn 18 and Liam 17, they’d experienced many things, shared more kisses, went on more dates, touched and sucked each other a few more times, cuddled in bed, held hands, shared milkshakes, did everything couples do. Except, they didn’t come out to their parents. Everything they did, they did it secretly.

“Zayn.. When are we going to come out to our parents?” Liam asked one day, lying on Zayn’s chest, as they snuggled in Liam’s bed.

“Oh, erm.. I-I don’t know..” Zayn said honestly.

“I mean, I know how religious your family is and that you’re scared but we’ve been dating for basically two years now and I want people to know. Even Perrie knows, it’s a surprise she didn’t tell anyone.”

“She told Jade, and then Jade told her she loved her and then Perrie loved her back so.”

“What!?”

“Yeah, s’all over school.. Didn’t you hear?”

“N-No..”

“Hmm,” Zayn sighed, “Anyways, If you want to tell your mom, go ahead, but I’m just not ready to tell my parents, I hope you understand..?”

“Of course I do.” Liam kissed him, long and hard.

“Liam, honey, I’m home!” Called Liam’s mother, Karen, from downstairs as they heard a door slam close.

“Now, yeah?” Liam asked, hopeful.

“Yes.”

They walked downstairs hand in hand and went into the kitchen, seeing Karen’s eyes connect where their hands locked; Liam took a deep breath and said, “M-Mom… I-MeandZaynaredating.”

Karen looked a bit shocked, her eyes widening and her mouth opening agape before she broke out in laughter. Her eyes closing and her body shaking in joy. She brought a hand up to wipe at her teary eyes but she just kept laughing.

Both Liam and Zayn looked surprised, nothing that Liam said had been funny. “Um.. Mom??” Liam asked.

“S-S-S-Sorry, s-sweetie,” She softly chuckled, “I just, ha, me and Trish already know.”

“Trish!? As in, my mum!?” Zayn spoke.

“Yes. Me and your mother know already.”

“What? How?” Zayn questioned.

“We’ve known from the beginning. As children Zayn, you, would always kiss Liam’s booboo’s and Liam, you, would always cuddle Zayn and.. We knew you’d get together at some point. Besides, you two aren’t as quiet as you think you are in the shower. Liam got that from me.” She chortled.

“Mom!” Liam squealed, turning red to the tips of his ears and Zayn laughed.

“Sorry, Sorry, but we are 100% supportive.”

“And does my father know?” Zayn asked nervously.

“No, not yet. But when the time comes, me and Trish are here for you.” She mumbled sadly.

“Thanks.”

They went back up to Liam’s room in relief.

“Wanna go take a shower?” Liam asked.

“I love you.” Zayn said instead.

“Oh, I love you too, Z.”

“And you trust me, right?”

“Yes, of course.” Liam said immediately.

“Then… Can I make love to you, Liam?”

“Wh-What? You-You want to have sex? Aren’t we a bit too young?” Liam asked, scared.

“I know, but I love you so much Liam, too much. Please. We don’t have to if you’re scared, Li.”

“No. No I want to. Yes, I want to.”

“Really?”

“Yes, take me.”

Their lips clashed together, their bodies molded. Liam began to unbuckle Zayn’s belt and dropped his pants, soon after his boxers, Zayn doing the same for Liam. Liam shucked his hands under Zayn’s shirt, lifting it to reveal his abs. Getting the hint; Zayn broke away from the long lasting kiss and lifted his shirt over his head, Liam following closely.

Zayn picked up Liam and settled him in bed, laying on his back. Zayn crawled in between his legs, slowly nipping at his jaw and sliding down to his neck, “Love you..” He mumbled softly.

“Love you too.” Liam said.

Zayn lifted his head, and waved a hand in front of Liam. Touching Liam’s lips with three digits, he pried it open to Liam’s surprise, and stuck them in. “Suck babe, need to be stretched first.” Zayn spoke, tenderly.

“You know what you’re doing, right?” Liam asked around Zayn’s slender boney fingers.

“Yeah babe, I watched videos.” Zayn admitted, shamelessly.

“Ok..” Liam mumbled, hollowing his cheeks around Zayn’s fingers and began to suck with all he had. He rubbed his tongue along their lengths, shamelessly biting lightly at their tips.

Zayn pulled away and trickled the three wet slimy digits down Liam’s bare torso, slowly edging downwards to Liam’s hole. He quietly circled his hole, making sure to wait if Liam wanted to back out. After a couple seconds of waiting Liam whimpered.

“Zaynie, put it in.” He whined.

“Sorry, love. Just making sure you’re defiant on this.” Zayn apologized, sticking one finger inside Liam.

He watched Liam squirm for a second, the new sensation spreading out, before applying the second one and third. He pumped them in and out, hearing Liam whimper and then relax and moan. He scissor-ed his fingers a few times, twisting and flexing them to open him up good.

“Feel good?” Zayn asked.

“Feels amazayn.” Liam giggled.

“Oh god, Li, you’re cheesy.”

“Just fuck me, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Zayn said. He pulled out his fingers slowly, “Li, baby, get on your knees, need you to suck me off. Don’t have lube, don’t wanna hurt’cha.”

Liam nodded, and got on his knees on the bed. He eyed Zayn’s hard cock, and opened his mouth, wide. He took Zayn’s cock into his mouth, and sucked harshly, trying to slip it up so it could squeeze into him.

“Th-That’s enough babe. You can stop.” Zayn mumbled.

Liam let Zayn’s cock go with a pop and laid back down on his back, spreading his legs open so Zayn could get in between.

Zayn positioned himself among Liam’s legs, aligning himself, “Tell me if it hurts.” He said, pushing the tip in so Liam could get used to the feeling. After Liam didn’t protest to pull out, he continued pushing in, until he was fully inside.

“Oh, god.” Liam groaned.

“You ok babe? Want me to pull out?” Zayn asked gingerly.

“N-No, feels weird, but nice. Like, a nice pain.” Liam explained.

“Ok, I’m gonna thrust now, ok?”

“G-Go ahead.”

Zayn pulled out and pushed back in, moaning at the feeling of Liam clenching around him. “So t-tight Liam.” He huffed.

“Do t-that again, love, please.” Liam pleaded.

Zayn nodded and thrusted again, in and out, keeping a steady rhythm.

“Feels so good, Z.”

“I’m glad, baby.” Zayn murmured, “Not hurtin’ you, right?”

“No, love it.” Liam mumbled, gasping when Zayn hit his prostate.

“Fuck, Li, gonna cum in ya, ok?”

“Do it.” Liam dared and squealed when he felt the semen squirm through him.

“Love you.” Zayn said.

“Love you too.” Liam responded.

)*(

Zayn was 19 and Liam was 18. They had graduated high school, and still remained completely utterly in love. Both of them decided to take a year off school to be together. They knew they wouldn’t be able to go to the same college.

“Z?” Liam asked one day, leaning against Zayn’s chest on his bed.

“Yeah, babe?”

“You were such a horny teenager.” He laughed.

“I know. Was s’only horny round you though.” He whispered into Liam’s hair, yawning and closing his eyes.

“Do you think we’ll ever get married?” Liam asked all of a sudden, sending Zayn out of his nearby slumber.

“I’ll make you a promise, love.” Zayn said.

“I’m listening.”

“After college, yeah, when we graduate, I’ll marry you.”

Liam seemed to perk up by this, “Really?”

“Yep.”

“The second we graduate?”

Zayn chuckled, “Yes, Li, whatever you want.”

“What about kids?” Liam asked, “Can we have kids?”

Zayn hummed in thought, “Yeah. Later though. After we’re married and settled down in our beach house.”

“Can the beach house be orange?”

“What?” Zayn sputtered, “No. It’s going to be white or eggshell. Why on Earth would you want an orange beach house?” Zayn asked in shock.

“I like orange. It’s bright and beautiful.”

“Orange is now bright and beautiful. You’re bright and beautiful.”

“So we’ll paint it Liam?” He questioned teasingly.

“Yes, out beach house will be the color Liam, my favorite color.”

“I thought your favorite color was red,” Liam gasped, “Zayn Malik, we’re you lying to me!?” He screeched in mire horror.

“I was not lying babe, I like red. But now Liam is my favorite color. Liam is gorgeous. The color comes in different shades: beautiful, perfect, unique, mocking, etc, etc. The point is, Liam is the best color anyone could ever have.”

“I love you, so, so much.”

“I love you too, Liam.” Zayn said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this piece  
> Tumblr: Cause-of-ziam-im-unable-to-even  
> Twitter: @Ziam22  
> Wattpad: @Ziam2222  
> Kik: Camila_Ziam22


End file.
